You're All Mine
by Upstart Demigod
Summary: This is a just a Percabeth fan-fiction. The "great months of dating" between Percy and Annabeth. So, um, yeah. I'm warning you... It's going to be very cheesy. And, may I say? There's a likely change there will be making out in each chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!1 Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, would I be doing fanfics here?
1. Lovestruck

**Annabeth**

He was so adorable! I watched as he shuffled nervously, glancing around, biting his lip. I smiled to myself. I was staying at my half-sister, Hattie's house. She was very kind, smart, funny, and was an expert with relationships (A little too much of an expert, sometimes). I had given Percy my new address. He was actually here on time, for once.

On time for what, you ask? Our date. At six o'clock. So what am I doing here, in my room, watching from my window? Oh, gods, Percy is so cute. I just wanted to have a look at him. Yeah, yeah, I know. I can look at him all I want when we're doing..._stuff_.

"Hey!"

Uh, oh. He saw me. I'm so busted.

"What're you doing?"

I glanced down at my boyfriend. My cheeks went pink.

"Umm..." I groped for an excuse. Percy laughed. "Never mind! Just come on down!" He called. I blushed even brighter. As I ducked back inside, I could hear him hooting even harder.

Okay, so you got your wish. I've been caught. Just stop laughing!

I made my way downstairs, saying goodbye to Hattie on the way. She smiled and waved me away. "Hurry, you don't want keep him waiting!" She said cheerfully.

I walked out the door and into Percy's arms. Thankfully, he had stopped laughing. He held me tight, and I snuggled closer, happy to find I fit into his arms like no other. Percy stepped back and lifted my chin. My face flushed as red as a tomato.

Percy grinned. My heart flipped. "Why were you watching me?" The question I had been dreading.

Now, don't go all; 'Just answer him. Tell him he's cute. He already knows you like him. For god's sake, you're dating!' It's harder than that.

"Er... Noth-nothing." I stammered. Seaweed Brain chuckled.

"Just tell me."

"I told you, I wasn't doing anything!"

"Come on, Wise Girl, sure."

Yeah, I get it. This is Percy, he's not going to cut it out until I give in. Well, I'm not going to give in!

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I gasped. My heart felt funny, like it was dancing. He rested his forehead on mine. Automatically, my hands slipped around his neck. Percy gave me a lopsided smile.

"Now, why were you watching me?"

My lips trembled. The next thing I knew, instead of answering him, my lips were way too busy doing something else.


	2. Welcome

**Percy**

I tightened my grip on Annabeth, who sat in my lap, her head on my chest. We rocked side to side silently on the bench, arms locked around each other.

"Percy?"

I sat up straight, balancing Annabeth on my knee. "Yeah, love?" Annabeth blushed. She leaned up and pressed her lips to my cheek. I smiled. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Nothing. Can't I kiss you? Is it suddenly against the law, or something?" She teased me. I felt my face heat up for no real reason as I looked into her stormy gray eyes. Annabeth put her hands around my neck, but before we could lean in, a howl pierced the air.

Wise Girl, being wise like she was, scrambled off me. "Mrs. O' Leary?" I called.

"WOOF!"

I gasped as a giant weight plowed me over. Have I mentioned Tyson's hugs are like getting hit by tractors? Well, Mrs. O' Leary's hugs are like getting squashed by the whole farm times two.

"Off, girl! Get off!" I writhed under the hellhound. I could hear Annabeth laughing over me. "Percy!" Grover's voice sounded strained as he tried to pull Mrs. O' Leary off me.

When we finally got her off, I stood up to be hit by another giant tackle. "BROTHER!" Tyson boomed in my ear. I laughed shakily as he put me down. I had never gotten such a big welcome. Well, almost never.

Grover patted me on the back and Annabeth laughed harder.

"Shut up!" I cried at her. "You're called Wise Girl for a reason!"

Grover shook his head. "She knows you won't do anything to her." He said. "ANNABETH!" Tyson seized my girlfriend in a hello hug of her own. She wiggled and wriggled as Tyson squeezed her. I smirked. I would have laughed, but I'm pretty sure even the gods don't know how hard Annabeth would kick my butt.

Ouch.


	3. I'll Catch You

**Annabeth**

**We sat beside each other, holding hands.**

Tyson and Grover ate like they'd never seen food before. Percy, on the other hand, just sat with me, watching with an amused smile.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him, softly.

"Yeah?" He smiled at me and my heart melted.

"Can we, like, you know, leave?" I gestured to Grover and Tyson. Percy laughed at my uneasiness. "Yeah, sure." He waved the waitress over, while I roused Grover and Tyson from their feast. They both groaned and gave me puppy-dog eyes. "Sorry, boys." I said unsympathatically. "It's time to go."

Percy and I strolled out, arm in arm (well, my arm was laced through his. Seaweed Brain's elbow just lay limp). I could see the waitress glaring at me through the window.

Seaweed Brain and I parted ways with the others and headed for the park. Then my spine went cold. Something was following us.

"Percy..."

I tugged lightly on his sleeve. He turned. "What's wrong?"

"I think something's following us. Listen"

The two of us froze.

_Crack!_

I jumped back into Percy's arms as the single creak of a stick breaking echoed through the park. Then it was silent. Percy squeezed my shoulders nervously. "Come on," He murmured in my ear. "It's probably nothing. We should get going." I nodded. "Yeah. We wouldn't want you to lose the amazing privilege of being able to date me." I said shakily.

He smiled weakly.

_Rustle, rustle. Swish, swish._

Tiny feet seemed to be climbing over leaves and twigs. Tiny feet... A terrifying thought sprung into my head. I nearly screamed as my prediction came true. Row after row of spiders raced out of the shrubs.

One word. I was begging Percy to say just one word.

"_Run._"

Best Seaweed Brained boyfriend ever.

I tore trough the trees, the blood roaring in my ears. Leaping over boulders and dashing around play sets, I lost track of Percy. I was very aware of the presence of those creepy-crawlies, however. I climbed swiftly up a massive oak tree that loomed in front of me, hoping they wouldn't follow.

No such luck.

The spiders gathered around the base of the trunk and started rising up after me. Terror washed over me, almost paralyzing me. I forced myself to look down, hoping to see Percy's warm green eyes. Instead, I was greeted by a huge cluster of squinting black irises. They were everywhere.

I finally let out the scream I was holding.

"_PERCY!_"

I crouched on my limb, waiting.

"Here! Annabeth!"

I stared out into the sea of critters. Percy was jumping up and down, trying to get spiders off his pants. The sight of him made me smile faintly.

"Help me get down!" I could hear the hissing of the skittering spiders.

"Jump!"

I stared at him.

"Are you crazy?!"

"I'll catch you!"

My heart sped up twice its normal rate. I trusted Percy, I did. But I was just really, really scared.

"I promise!" Percy called. Those words ran over my heart, piercing me. It had been a long time since anyone had promised to catch me and had kept that promise. Wait, no. Nobody had ever been there to catch me.

Except Percy. Seaweed Brain.

His gorgeous sea-green eyes locked on my gray ones. I nodded reluctantly.

Then jumped.


	4. Stay With Me

**Percy**

I threw my arms up and Annabeth landed safely in them. She buried her face in my shoulder and locked her thighs around my waist.

The spiders stopped, not sure of what to do. I took that moment as advantage and put Annabeth down. We ran together, our fingers laced together.

Annabeth clung to me. I could tell she was terrified.

My fingers were doing numb from her grip, but I forced myself to keep ahold of my Wise Girl. We ran as fast as we could. I was quickly losing breath.

"Percy," I looked back at Annabeth and noticed she was drenched. The only part of her that was dry was her lower arm and her hand because I was holding onto them. I hadn't known it was raining now since I couldn't get wet.

Her eyes were shot with fear. I pulled her close and held her for a while.

"Come on," I murmured. "Let's get you to my house. It's closer and we can phone Hattie from there." She nodded. Mom and Paul were on vacation, so as long as they didn't find out, we were safe. We started running again.

By the time we got inside the apartment, safe from the army of spiders (where had they come from?), Annabeth's clothes and hair was sopping.

We phoned Hattie and heeded her permission. After a bunch of _don't do this's and don't do that's_ (Gods, _that_ was embarrassing), Annabeth was set.

I got her some of my mom's spare nightclothes to wear. They fit her alright, but Annabeth looked kind of strange in them. Annabeth sighed. "Wearing your clothes would be better than this." She muttered. I just laughed.

I handed her one of my spare t-shirts and a pair of my shorts. Annabeth was blushing furiously when she came out of the washroom, but it was better than nothing.

I smirked and walked over to her, shirtless with just my pj pants on.

"Well, Baby?" I slipped my arms around my waist. "Ready for the night?" Annabeth laid her head on my bare chest.

"Do you think I'm not?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

Annabeth laughed. She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. I'd grown a few inches and now I was taller than Annabeth. Finally.

Butterflies flittered through my stomach. Wise Girl gripped my neck to hold herself up. I picked her up so we were almost eye to eye. One of my hands supported her bottom while the other held up her head.

Our tongues fought for dominance, but eventually I gave up and let her win. Annabeth smiled as she slid down, her shirt ruffled and both of us panting.

I blushed as she ran her hands over my spine gently, her face buried in my shoulder. Her fingers drew close to my Achilles Heel, and a chill ran up my back.

Not like a shocking stab way, but more like a calming sensation.

I sighed and snuggled into her hair. She giggled and I smiled. A mischievous spark coursed through me.

Grinning, I picked Annabeth up bridal style. She squeaked with surprise.

"What in Hades, Percy!" She squirmed but I held her fast. "What're you doing?" She cried.

"Putting you to bed." I answered simply.

I walked into my room and put her down.

Annabeth smiled at me. I smiled back. Switching off the light, I lay down beside her.

"Night, night, my Wise Girl."

"Sweet dreams, Seaweed Brain."


	5. I Love You

**Annabeth**

When I woke up, the sun wasn't in the sky yet. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, so I didn't need to get up early. I lay in Seaweed Brain's arms.

I had to try hard not to stare at his amazing abs. Years of monster fighting does this to you. It also makes you very, very strong. I discovered this as I tried to get up.

Apparently Percy was awake, because as soon as I shifted, his arms automatically locked around me. "You're not getting away from me, not yet."

I shivered, snuggling into his warmth. "You cold?" Seaweed Brain propped himself onto his elbow. I buried my face in his sleep-warmed chest. "No, I'm fine."

"Of course you are, you're with me!"

I giggled as he tucked the blanket closer around us. "You're water, Percy, not fire." I wrapped my arm around his back. He pulled me tight into his embrace.

We stayed like that for a while. Then I slipped out of his arms. "No!" He whined. "Wise Girl! Don't go..." Seaweed Brain gave me puppy dog eyes. I smirked. "Get up then."

I left to change into my now-dry clothes. When I got back, Percy had his pillow on his head. I giggled, stroking his hair.

I love him so, so much.

Then why don't you tell him? You're probably screaming at me. I'm just scared he won't feel the same. Yeah, go on. Laugh.

"I'm not getting up, it's too early."

I laughed. Then a wicked idea popped into my head.

I did the Itsy Bitsy Spider down his back with my fingers (did you know I hate that rhyme?). When I got to his Achilles Heel (I'm so lucky I know where that is!), I leaned down and did something crazy.

I kissed it.


	6. Shocker, Shocker

**Percy**

**I sat bolt upright, my whole body literally on fire.**

My arms reflexively folded around Annabeth. She didn't resist, burying her face in my neck. I inhaled her lemony smell.

We stayed like that for a while. Then Annabeth put her palms against my chest, signaling she needed some space.

I pulled back. She smiled at me. "Go," She whispered.

When I got to the kitchen, I was surprised to see a red-faced Annabeth "chatting" with my mom. Well, more like Mom was chatting, Wise Girl was cringing.

"Um, hi Mom." I swear, the look on my mom's face made me want to turn into a tomato. It would give me an excuse for being so red.

"Percy!" She cried. I wanted the floor to come up and swallow me as I looked at Mom's grin.

"When did you get back?"

"Oh, last night..."

I didn't think it was possible, but Annabeth's and my faces both went even redder. Mom and Paul _knew_ we were dating and all, but, looking at my mom now, I knew they had seen us sleeping together.

**_Oh, gods..._**


	7. Help Me!

**Annabeth**

I stood paralyzed as a red-faced Percy and his grinning mom stood in front of me. Percy looked like he wanted to jump out the window.

Stop laughing! It wasn't my brilliant idea to sleep together... And no, I'm _not_ blaming Seaweed Brain.

"Um..." I swallowed, knowing I was probably as beetroot-like as Percy. "Well, it's nice to see you, Ms. Jackson... I have to go. Olympus needs me. Bye, Seaweed Brain!"

I bolted for the door, but Sally blocked my way.

Don't frown at me, she's always telling me to call her that.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast, sweetie? I need to spent more time with my daughter-in-law _before_ the wedding!"

"_MOM_!"

**OMG. I'm so sorry. This is so short. I'm having a huge bout of writer's block and I have a test coming up. Bear with me, please.**


	8. Something Permanent

**Percy**

That was _embarrassing_. I mean really, really humiliating.

Being married to Annabeth doesn't sound _too_ bad. Still, my mom didn't need to announce it to the world! Okay, maybe it was a _little _bit sweet. Doesn't mean it's not mortifying.

You're asking if I love Annabeth?

Yeah, I guess I do. What are you talking about, she probably loves me too.

I'm a Seaweed Brain. She's a Wise Girl. She should be wise enough not to love someone like me. Again, I repeat; I'm a Seaweed Brain. She's a Wise Girl.

No, that is _not_ why we're perfect for each other! Gods!

"Hey, Annie?"

"Don't call me Annie."

Annabeth and I were walking over to the Empire State Building to visit Olympus.

"Wise Girl?"

Annabeth squeezed my hand, telling me liked that name.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about what happened. I should've given you the guest room last night or something-"

Annabeth cut off my apology with a kiss.

I didn't mind. I was in love with this amazing girl anyway.

"I'm glad you didn't." she murmured against my lips.

I pulled her into my arms, burying my face in her hair.

"I'm glad, too."

I really _do _think we have something permanent.

**Short. I know.**

**Okay, from now on, I'm going to ask a question after each chapter.  
First one to answer gets a "dedication".**

**Q: What did Percy think of Annabeth when he first saw her?**


End file.
